Odd gift
by strangeland
Summary: It's Ada's birthday and Leon gives a present that he didn't even payed. (One shot)


{First, I have to say that I never played RE6 yet, so I kinda ignored any facts based on RE6. And, probably, they only have just 30 years old in this fic}

Odd gift

Umbrella was no more. Chris, Jill, Ada (and others) helped to put na end on all the B.O.W.s, all the viruses, any trace of Umbrella. Leon and Ada were dating since then. They did not seem to be the same people back in the "Umbrella era". Ada stopped working as a spy. She decided to have a more normal life being partially a techar of martial arts and partially book writer. She wrote a book based in her relationship with Leon, but with many details changed (about T-Virus, G-Virus, Umbrella…) and she wrote a book about mysteries, serial killer…

Leon had also chosen to switch his job. He returned to work for the police, leaving the special agent service, those who save kidnapped president's daughters. They were living in a bigger and more famous city than the former Raccoon City

Ada's birthday was coming anda Ada never felt so happy about it. The reason was because she always wanted a big party with lots of people, but she never had many friends. To fill the party, Leon would have to call his friends, which would not seem like a Ada's party, but Leon's party. Ada had only two friends: Brenda and Katherine. Wome who were part of her everyday life. The Chinese woman never had many friends; her life was always crazy, but with Leon she seeks for normality.

On her birthday, Leon said he would took her to a very beautiful restaurant (Very expensive) and made a strange request. He said: "Ada, could you use that red dress with black belt at the waist? It has been so long since I've seen you with that outfit..." but Ada replied," Why, Leon? That dress is so old ... Also, I bought a black dress that is wonderful. I really want to use it".

At the restaurant, they ate a great food. Ada looked happy to see that Leon had asked all the things she likes, even the wine. It was playing "nocturne No. 20 in C#m" of Chopin. The place was one perfect.

After eating, they went into the car which had arrived, Leon's car. Ada beside him and said:

- Leon, this place is beautiful. You know I'm not very used to this sort of thing - she smiled looking down - but it was very sweet of you - and then she ran her fingers through his hair.

- I know that. It was a different idea of what I had in mind. - He held the girl's fingers slipped the back of her hand on his cheek.

- Different Idea? What was the first idea?

- Making surprise party in the apartment - he laughed – I would call your friends, Claire, Sherry ... People who are part of our life and that are important. In fact, Claire was not relying on me to do something special for you. You know Claire - Leon rolled his eyes up, laughing - sometimes she is very stubborn. But I had an idea that Claire would not have at all. And you'll love it.

- Are you sure, honey? If the idea was to drive, so I'm sure it was your idea - Ada chuckled - it seems that you have improved your driving skills

- Haha ... haha - Leon said without any emotion on his face - I don't drive so bad! I'm just a little unlucky. Something always happens and then it looks like I'm a terrible driver - Leon had released Ada's hand and turned on the air conditioning. - But anyway, I will pretend I didn't liste to your last comment and give you your birthday present.

Ada was with a very beautiful smile on her face waiting for Leon. He looked from her head to her feet. She wore a black dress that went up to the neck. It was a Chinese model with details of white flowers, white butterflies and white dragons on her shoulder to her thigh. Ada's hair was slightly higher, they were on her shoulders. She was beautiful as a goddess and Leon could not complain about it. As Ada could not complain of Leon. He wore a white shirt, a formal black pants and a very thin black tie. She found him irresistible in every way: shirtless, with police uniform, in formal clothes, with winter clothes... Leon's eyes and hair give him a charm that she couldn't explain.

- Ada, I have two gifts for you that are very strange, let's say so, but you will understand.

Ada's heart was beating very fast. Would it be a proposal?

Leon took off of his pants a large gauze that was neatly folded. He took Ada's right hand and put the patch on her hand. Ada looked confused, she couldn't understand.  
- Ada – Leon said slowly – when we met at the Raccoon Police Station, you almost killed because you shot – he smiled – but, fortunately, you missed. And, look, we met in a parking lot and guess where we are now? In a parking lot too, but this one is a restaurant parking lot. And I will be lucky if any security guard force us to leave. – he look through the window of his car searching for any security guard. And he looked back to Ada's hand, still holding it – When we saw Annette Birkin for the first time, she started to shoot you and I threw myself over you to save your life and, as a result, I got shot in the shoulder…

Ada was getting emotional at this moment. "So he is remembering everything that happened on the day that we met? He is giving me the bandage I used it ... I didn't know he had it! "She thought and sighed with emotion.

- You went behind Annette ... By the way, I lost count of how many times you walked in front of me as I spoke "Ada, wait." You stubborn ... - Leon and Ada smiled - and I went just behind you and I had to run from a huge crocodile and I killed it. I came to you and said "this bullet wound isn't making things any easy" and you said you would patch me and you did it. Well... you said a lot of other things I liked to hear, like "I've only known you for a short period of time, but I really enjoy being with you" "I don't want to lose you..."

- And "I'm just a woman who fell in love with you, nothing more - Ada interrupted softly.

- Yes, it's true. I want you to know that I not only I kept the bandage, but something else too ... - He dropped Ada's hand - open the bandage.

Ada opened the bandage slowly. It was a piece of steel: it was a bullet

- I kept the bandage and the bullet I took for you on the day we met. I know it may seems weird, but ... how I could just get rid of it? I didn't know when I would see you again and you marked a place in my memory that day. I never had so many feelings for another woman like I have for you - Leon realized that Ada was starting to cry while holding the bandage and the bullet. She put a hand in her mouth and tried to calm down.

- Ada? - Leon asked worriedly.

- It's ok, Leon. I'm just emotional - she said smiling and wiping tears with her hand. - Is that why you wanted me to wear that dress from the day we met, right?

- Yes - Leon smiled - but it doesn't make any difference. I planned to wear the same Raccoon police uniform, but you'd think I'd be crazy or something. - Leon put his hand on Ada's face, who was looking for the blue eyes of the man she loves. - I got this for a long time. Now I want you to have to remind you how much I love you and loved you since the first day I saw you.

- Leon… - Ada tried to speak, but only hugged her boyfriend tight, still holding the bandage and the bullet. - I love you so much ... I'm sorry for all the times I acted mean to you ... There were times I was afraid of not deserving you.

- Shh, don't say it. But I want you to keep that bullet with love. It has more value than my other gift ...

Ada moved away from Leon and asked:

- What other gift?

Leon smiled, put his left hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a ring holder. Opened and showed it to Ada. The Chinese had both hands on her face returning to cry of thrill and blurring a bit her black makeup on her eyes.

- I love you too much, Ada There is no "me" without you. We help each other, always been that way and always will. Will you marry me?

Ada wiped her eyes. She thought: "I must look like a panda! So much tears on my black eyeliner. It' can't be a beautiful view".

- Yes, I do!

Leon smiled very happy and proud. Took the engagement ring and grabbed Ada's right hand and put the ring on her ring finger.

- Don't worry, because I also bought an engagement ring for me. I know you and I know that you say something about it - Leon laughed as he said it. Took the other ring was in his other pocket and put on his ring finger of the right hand.

Ada looked at her ring. It was a solitaire ring, white on the sides and red in the center.

- Who knew that a zombie apocalypse, crazy viruses, crazy company like Umbrella would make us know each other and ... lead to this day. I guess we can't blame Umbrella 100%. - She came a little close to Leon - How can you be so perfect, handsome? - Said sensually.

- I've got you, that's all. - And he leaned down to touch his lips to hers. They kissed tenderly at first, but then the kiss became hotter. Ada held strongly the bandage and the bullet in her left hand. Leon slid his hands around her waist and her back. Ada stopped the kiss and said very close to his lips.

- You know what? I want you to prepare a party for me. You can call whoever you want. Chris, Claire, Steve ... everyone. I'll wear that red dress of the day we met. I want everyone to know that we will get married one day, ok? It can be next saturday, sunday, any day - And she smiled graciously.

- You can count on me - and he pulled her lower lip with his mouth.

She interrupted a bit and said:

- But today, I want you to put that Raccoon police uniform. I might use that long red dress that I wore in Spain.

- Ok - Leon wondered what would happen after seeing her in that dress he knew well and loved.

- Because I ... - She went to Leon's right ear started to say a few "dirty" things. By Leon's facial reactions and his smile, the night would be long.

{note: I based the engagement proposal on a brazilian proposal, where they use the rings on the right hand. People only use the rings in the left hand after the wedding}


End file.
